


Blended Family.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: You just wish everyone could see Shawn the way you did.





	Blended Family.

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret this however you like!

For the first time in a long time, you were actually happy. Never in a million years would you have thought that you’d find someone as special as Shawn. And you never would have imagined that someone like him would fall for you. And yet here you were, tangled up in sheets with the man of your dreams, lightly drawing patterns on his chest with your fingers. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked rubbing his hand up and down your arm. 

“Nothing. Just you. Us.” 

“What about us?” 

“How perfect we are.” you say, looking up at him with a smirk making him chuckle, “No, I was thinking about the wedding?” 

There’s a long silence both of you thinking and worrying about the same thing, though he would never show it. He needed to be strong for you. 

It wasn’t about the flowers or the dress. It was your family. 

They didn’t particularly like Shawn, and you had no idea why. He was everything every parent would want for their daughter. He was respectful and kind and loved you to death. And maybe you were a bit bias but was absolutely perfect. But they didn’t see it that way, and when you announce your engagement it seemed to only make things worse. 

“Honey, everything's going to be okay.” He whispers sweetly into your hair. 

“How do you know? They haven’t been apart of any of the planning...What if they don’t -”

“They’ll be there.” he lifts himself up, leaning against the headboard taking you with him adjusting you to sit on his lap. “Look, I know this is hard for you, and I’m sorry that your family hasn’t been here but they’ll come around.” 

“It just hurts.” You whimper, quickly wiping away a tear. 

“I know.” 

“I love you so much, I don’t understand why they can’t be happy for me. Why can’t seeing me happy be enough.” 

Shawn tries his best to let his emotions get the better of him, but seeing you so upset about your family breaks his heart. And he can’t help but feel a little guilty. He’s the reason your family isn’t around. He’s the reason why your mom’s threatened not to come to the wedding. Because he loves you, your family has basically shunned her. 

“Hey, no matter what happens, I love you. My family adores you.” Just when you thought you’d stopped crying you started up all over again but Shawn was right there to wipe them away. 

Shawn’s family really loved you like you were their own. When you’re parents decided to not be apart of the wedding plans, they stepped up and did everything with you. It hurt to not have your mom and your sisters there but you had Karen and Aliahay and that meant the word to you. 

“Everyone there is going because they love and support us. And I know that’s not a consolation for your parents but, you're not alone bub. You’ve got people that care about you. Regardless of who you love.” You nod your head, trying desperately to rid the tears that won’t stop coming. 

“I love you so much.” you cry, wrapping your arms around his neck, hugging him close. 

“I love you too.” 

 


End file.
